Resonant switching power converters may be used as fixed ratio bus converters in power conversion systems to provide scaling of voltages and currents and optionally galvanic isolation. In non-idealized switching converters, i.e., switches used in the converter have parasitic capacitances and inductances, power may be dissipated in a switch when the switch is being turned ON, giving rise to a “switching loss.” Capacitances, both parasitic and lumped, across a switch if not discharged before the switch is turned ON may be a major contributor to switching loss. One way to reduce switching loss in a switching power converter is to use an inductive current to fully or partially charge and discharge the capacitances associated with a switch before turning it ON to achieve full or partial zero voltage switching (“ZVS”) during an energy recycling interval (“ERI”) (which may also be called a “ZVS” interval). ZVS ideally causes the voltage across the switch to decline to zero volts, essentially eliminating switching loss associated with the capacitive discharge of the switch; however, any significant reduction, e.g. by 50 percent, 80 percent, 90 percent, or more from the peak voltage across the switch, respectively reduces the switching loss during turn ON by approximately 75 percent, 96 percent, 99 percent, or more. Turning switches ON and OFF at times when zero or minimal current is flowing through the switch, called zero current switching (“ZCS”), can also reduce losses and reduce noise.